One example of the techniques related to a contents delivery network (CDN) is a technique described in Patent Document 1 that is listed below.
Patent Document 1 describes that a tunnel and redirection apparatus exchanges packets on a first tunnel that is configured between a user device and a provider center (World Wide Web (WWW) server, Domain Name System (DNS) server) on the Internet, configures a second tunnel with a content server of the provider, extracts packets from the user device to the content server on the first tunnel, converts packets on the second tunnel and transfers them to the content server, and converts packets from the content server to the user device on the second tunnel into packets on the first tunnel and transfers them to the user device. According to this technique, the user can convey packets via a plurality of network tunnels only by managing a single network tunnel.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 listed below studies a technique that enables a user equipment (UE) to directly perform a communication with an external packet data network (PDN) from a visited network to which the UE moves to (visit), bypassing a home network (known as the “local breakout technique”) in a next-generation mobile communication system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication No. W02003/043276
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TR 23.882 V1.9.0 (2007-03), “3GPP System Architecture Evolution: Report on Technical Options and Conclusions”: Sec7.2